Sueshijuu
by Shining Reira
Summary: Quite some time had passed since Rin had last seen or spoken to Hatsuharu. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he had given up on her. But then, she returned from school one day to find an unsigned letter addressed to her. IsuzuHatsuharu one-shot.


__

Sueshijuu

By: CJ Gren

Contains Fruits Basket Manga Spoilers

AN: CJ is a freak. And an avid Isuzu/Hatsuharu shipper. ^_^ So, for the PortConMaine fan fiction contest, I decided to act upon my love for the couple. My first Furuba fanfic. Enjoy!  
Furuba belongs to Natsuki Takaya

"Kagura!" I threw my school bag on the floor and quickly kicked off my shoes. I heard no response, so I called her name again, "Kagura? Where are you?" 

It was awkward, to say the least. Kagura was always home before me, even if I skipped class. Nonchalantly, I shrugged as I placed the thought in the back of my mind. I leisurely made my way to my room and toppled onto my bed. My eyes wandered for a moment before I noticed a stray paper and an envelope on my floor.  
I picked the stationary up off the floor and instantly recognized the writing on the paper to be Kagura's.

__

Isuzu - Kyo-kun stopped by this afternoon. Strange huh? Anyway, I decided to go out with him for a bit. I'll be back later. Please tell Mom where I am.

Kagura-chan

By the way, this envelope was taped to the door.

I had completely forgotten about the envelope. I looked down at it and reflexively ran my fingers across my name on the front.

I knew who had written the note without looking.  
I didn't, however, know why he had.

Hatsuharu's handwriting had not changed in the slightest. I could still recognize it.

He was the love of my life. Yet, to protect him, I ended our relationship when it had only just begun.

Hesitantly, I opened the packet and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

__

If you still care - meet me in the park. I'll wait for you there.

He didn't sign it, but, he didn't need to. I could tell who it was the instant I saw my name on the front.

I didn't know if I was afraid or angry. Either way, I tore the note into pieces, creating white confetti. I fell to the floor as tears built up in my eyes. I sat there in a heap on my floor and cried until I heard the front door slide open.

"Who was the letter from Isuzu?" Kagura playfully asked. Despite what Kyo said to her a few weeks prior, Kagura was as cheerful as she had ever been.

I remember that day all too well. I had come home later than usual. As I walked by Kagura's room, I heard her faint sobs. I made a detour into her room and stayed there the entire night and comforted her. I also discovered what Kyo told her: _I won't come to love you. In the end, I don't love you._

Yet, even though he spoke those heart-wrenching words to her, she still cared for Kyo.

I turned the page of my textbook before I threw it to the ground. I pulled myself up from the floor and answered Kagura's question. "There was no signature."

She giggled. "Then, maybe, they thought you'd know who they were! Or maybe it's a secret admirer!" She clapped her hands together. "What did it say?"

"Nothing," I lied. "It said nothing." I picked up my textbook and headed back toward my room, as I ignored my cousin.

_…Do you really not want me? Fine, in that case, it doesn't matter if I die._

"Why did he say that? Does he really mean it?"

He startled me that day, in everyway possible. He touch was irresistible, just as I remembered it to be.

My thoughts wandered from him to Akito's words.

"If he doesn't need me, then why did he say that to me?" I sobbed. "Why did he threaten his own life…?"

My eyes scattered around the dark room. It was seven o'clock. The sun was still high and if he meant it, Haru would still be at the park, seated in one of the hard wooden benches ready to wait as long as it took me to come to him.

It was quarter past eight before I finally built up the courage I needed to acquire to see Haru. I made my way around the Sohma estate quickly and avoided the Main House as best I could. I didn't need Akito seeing me as I crept out of the estate. 

I exited the gates to the estate quietly, and jogged to the corner of the street. Across from where I was standing was the park where Haru waited. I ran across the road to the entrance of the park. I entered the playground where we often played when we were children. I stopped to look at the slides and swings, none of which had changed. When I looked up, the only thing I saw was Haru.

There he sat, in one of the old wooden benches, just as I thought he would be. The setting sun softly hit his face and reflected off of the numerous pieces of silver jewelry that adorned his chest and ears. He looked like an angel. An angel that God had sent me to diminish all my problems.

Cautiously, I made my way toward him. He paid no attention to me as I approached. Instead, he concentrated on the textbook he was holding. I swallowed slowly before I spoke. "Haru…"

He looked up at me quickly and I saw that a shocked expression had crossed his beautiful features. He still looked so much older than he was. "Rin," he muttered, dumbfounded, "I - I didn't think that you'd come…" After that, he seemed lost for words.

I smiled. "Haru, I'm sorry."

He rose from the bench and took me into his embrace. We stood there for a moment before he kissed me. 


End file.
